Megumi Noda
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Para describirla no se necesita todo un diccionario, solo una palabra la puede definir bien: Caos. Ah y claro, la mujer a la cuál amo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Tomoko Nonomiya; yo solo los tomo prestados por un tiempo para crear este oneshot.

* * *

.

.

.

_Chiaki P.O.V_

¿Cómo podría describirla?

Esa es una excelente pregunta. ¿Cómo clasificarla? Excelente pregunta; ¿Qué cómo la veo? Esa mi querido amigo es una muy buena pregunta.

¿Por dónde comenzar?

Ella solo se resume a una sola palabra: Única.

Sí, así es; ella es única, pero ese concepto abarca más de los que uno podría imaginar. Para comenzar ella es el caos andando, oh si~ aquella chica de cabellos castaños, rebeldes, ojos cafés; piel blanquecina, complexión delgada, sonrisa radiante… Sí, aquella chica que acabo de describir es el caos andando; podría jurar que es la misma Diosa del Caos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que ella es caos andando, con tan solo mirarle, con tan solo ver su forma d andar, de vestir e inclusive de hablar, sabrías que esa chica que va ahí tiene serios problemas con el orden. EL orden y ella están peligrosamente peleados.

Pero aun así… Es la mujer a la que amo.

Bueno, aún no se lo digo, claro está… Pero… Eso es porque hace poco eh descubierto cuanto la amo y cuanto la conozco.

Su nombre es Megumi Noda; apodada por todo Nodame –no preguntes que no tengo idea del apodo.- Bueno, como sea, ella es mi vecina… O era… O algo así; el chiste es que le conocí por cuestiones de azar ¿Tal vez? ¿Destino? Puede ser; ¿Decisión de Dios? Quien sabe; pero la cuestión es que está mujer caótica llegó a mi ordenada vida y la volcó en el momento menos esperado, en la situación más problemática para mí.

Al principio puedo asegurarte que a ella la odiaba; o bueno, no como el concepto tal, peor simplemente me era una mujer como cualquier otra, es más la encontraba molesta y aburrida, pero poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi vida diaria-a la fuerza- y fui conociéndola un poco cada día que transcurría a su lado. Al principio pensé que era una mujer hueca, pero era más inteligente y perceptiva de lo que creía, además de que tenía un talento… Bruto para tocar el piano. Ella podría ser definida como los _Diamantes embrutos_ que algunos encuentran; y tiene que llevar algo de tiempo el pulirlos para al final sacar una preciosa y valiosa joya. Bueno, Nodame es así, un diamante embruto. Ella y yo podríamos ser definidos como agua y aceite, como caos y orden; blanco y negro… Como el Ying y el Yang. Ella es tan opuesta a mí, ella es todo lo que yo no quería –quiero- ser… Y aun así la amo.

¿Increíble no?

Pero en el amor no se manda, y de quien menos lo esperas es de la persona a la cuál quedas prendado de por vida. A mí me tocó la fortuna de que fuera Noda, porque a pesar del gran caos que trae con ella, de los problemas, de las situaciones embarazosas en las que me eh visto envuelto por su culpa, a pesar de todo eso; ella ha sabido llenar ese espacio que yo tenía, ha sabido complementar con cada una de sus cosas, formas de ser, palabras, acciones con todo aquel vacío y falta de esas _ganas de vivir_ que hacía años había perdido. Gracias a ella de nuevo creció en mi esa pasión que creí extinta por la música, por ella renacieron mis ganas de volverme Conductor de Orquesta; por ella eh experimentado por primera vez lo que significa amar a una persona, además de la música.

En resumidas cuentas; ella me ha dado el motivo de vivir.

.

.

.

-_¡Chiaki Sempai!-_gritó ella detrás la puerta sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.- _¡Chiaki Sempai!_

-¿Qué quieres Nodame?-pregunté sin abrir la puerta.

-_Te-Tengo hambre…-_murmuró. Es verdad, yo le hago de comer ya que está mujer –de la cual me enamoré tiene nulo conocimiento de supervivencia humana.- _¿Pu-Puedo comer contigo?_

-No tienes remedio.-dije sonriendo de lado

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó en el instante que yo le abría la puerta.

-Nada Nodame.-le dije con mi habitual semblante serio.- Pasa, acabo de terminar la comida.

-_¡Gyabo! (1)-_gritó emocionada y entró corriendo a la casa.

Negué con la cabeza aun sonriendo. Sí, inevitablemente me había enamorado de esa mujer. Camine con tranquilidad y le vi sentada ya esperando por su ración de comida, tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy concentrada… Se veía tan linda… Qué podría…

Me detuve a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. ¡Estaba a punto de besarla! ¿Qué me pasaba? Me tapé el rostro completamente avergonzado; estas no eran actitudes habituales de mí, tenía que controlarme, pero… Era tanto mi deseo de besarla… De darle las gracias por todo… Negué con la cabeza y me fui a la cocina a servir la cena.

Comimos en silencio, algo que no es normal en nosotros dos, siempre discutimos, hablamos de las clases, de los chicos o simplemente Nodame está hablando de _nuestro_ futuro. Je, "nuestro" suena muy bien para mis oídos y mente…

-Se-Sempai.-me llamó ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté mirándola.

Ahí me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, el peculiar brillo que tenía en sus pupilas, aquel sonrojo inevitable cada vez que me veía no estaban… ¿Qué pasaba? Me preocupé un poco, me miró y desvió la mirada, otra señal de que nada andaba bien.

-Nodame… Cuando desvías la mirada es porque algo no anda bien.-afirmé tratando de parecer lo más desinteresado posible.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… bueno, mis padres me han comprometido con un chico… Del lugar donde nací.

El peso del plato fue más de lo que imaginé que este cayó de mis manos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Compromiso? ¿Eso significaba…?

-¿T-Te… Vas a ca-casar?-pregunté con la voz temblorosa. Ella no respondió.- ¿No-Nodame?

-Al parecer…Sí.-dijo bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento Sempai, me voy la semana que viene.

Dicho esto, se levantó tomó sus platos y los llevó a la cocina, regreso y dejo una pequeña caja en la mesa, mientras yo aún seguía en shock y negación. _Mi_ Nodame se iba a casar con _alguien quien no era yo._ ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde quedaba el "nosotros? ¿Dónde quedaba _nuestra_ felicidad?

-¿Lo amas?-pregunté no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Sempai…-dijo acercándome aquella cajita.- Esto es un regalo para ti, de mi parte, acéptalo por favor.-dijo ignorando mi pregunta, traté de mirarle el rostro pero me era imposible; ella lo cubría con su flequillo.- Espero sea de tu agrado, las compre pensando en ti. Y espero las uses… Son unas mnacuernillas de oro en forma de violín, espero de verdad las uses...

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.-dije tomándola de la muñeca.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, y giró un poco su rostro. Me puse de pie y traté de que ella me mirara, solo conseguí que su cabeza estuviera dirigida hacía mi dirección con la mirada al suelo. Ella… Si ella amaba a aquel infeliz hombre, juraba que le dejaría ir, porque ella así lo decidió pero si no…

"_Pero si no… ¿Qué le dirás Chiaki?"_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le diría realmente a Nodame?

-N-No…murmuró.- No lo amo.

-¿Entonces, por qué aceptas?-pregunté.

Ella levantó el rostro por primera vez y con lágrimas en los ojos me respondió:

-Sa-Sabes cómo son estás cosas… Al único que amaré será a ti, Sempai.

"_¿Qué le dirás ahora? ¿Eh? Bueno, ya te ha dicho lo que quería oír, ¿Y ahora? ¿Le dirás lo que ella quiere oír?"_

Oh carajo. Cállate de una buena vez.

No le iba a decir nada. Se lo iba a demostrar. Agarré su mentón con suavidad y le planté un beso en aquellos labios que tan exquisitos y frescos se veían a mi vista. Sentí como ella se tensaba y poco a poco fue aceptando mi regalo hasta que ella me rodeó el cuello y sentí como aquel dulce beso se volvía algo salado por las lágrimas de ella. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ella sonreía y lloraba aún; se limpió las lágrimas y me miró algo más calmada.

-Es el regalo de bodas más bonito que eh recibido…

¿¡QUE!?

¿Re-Regalo de bodas?

-Nodame yo…

-No Sempai…-dijo ella aún triste.- Has hecho mucho por mí y regalarme un beso tuyo es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, claro está después del haberte conocido, gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, por soportarme y por enseñarme tanto…

-¡Nodame!-le grite molesto.- ¿Podrías escucharme un momento?

Me miró estupefacta y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No-Nodame, ese beso no fue un regalo, ni una despedida.-Ella me miraba aun confundida, suspiré.- Ese beso… es… Bueno, es porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Po-Porque yo…-ahora me había puesto nervioso a más no poder. ¿No pude hacerlo unos minutos atrás?- Porque yo… Te amo…

Ella se tapó la boca sorprendida y una vez más su bello rostro redondo fue invadido por aquellas gotas saladas denominadas lágrimas. Me sentía tan avergonzado pero tan feliz de por fin poderle haber expresado mis sentimientos recién descubiertos. Ella se lanzó sobre mí gritando muchas veces _"Gyabo" _Yo solo me limité a abrazarlas y sonreí; la besé una vez más y le confirmé mis sentimientos el resto de la noche. Ya que ella aseguraba que era una broma de mi parte o que simplemente estaba teniendo un sueño muy hermoso.

-No te miento Nodame. Cree en mí.

-Lo hago… Pero… ¿Por qué yo?-preguntó acostada en mi pecho.- Sé que yo estoy enamorada de ti y te lo dije muchas veces, pero jamás creí que tú llegarías a sentir lo mismo que yo, ni un poco.

-Verás…-dije jugando con sus cabellos.- Poco a poco comenzaste a enamorarme sin que yo me diera cuenta.- ella rio por lo bajo.- La primera vez que me cautivaste fue cuando te escuche tocar aquel piano tan concentrada y haciendo tus caras habituales al tocar. Podría decirse que esa fue la primera vez que me enamoraste.

-Sempai…-murmuró ella feliz.

-Shinichi-le corregí.- Nada de Sempai, o Chiaki-Sama, Megumi.

-Es-Está bien, Shinichi.

Se abrazó una vez más a mí, y ambos nos dedicamos a lo que quedaba de la noche a escuchar a Mozart, no podía estar más feliz; estaba con la mujer a la que amaba, escuchando lo que más quería –después de ella, claro.- Y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, había vencido a muchos de mis miedos para poder ser feliz con ella.

Si me preguntas por esa chica, te diré que es la mujer ala cuál amo más que a nada, que gracias a ella puedo vivir una segunda vez. Puedo experimentar todo aquello que había pasado por alto, y que sobre todo, puedo afirmarte que a ella, puedo conocer el significado de amar.

Porque si estoy con ella; nada me hace falta para ser feliz.

Porque ella, la mujer Caos, me enseño muchas cosas y por sobre todo me enamoró con su forma de ser.

Desordenada.

Caótica.

Problemática.

Dedicada.

Sensible.

Amorosa.

Inocente.

Única.

Fue así como ella me enamoró, y fue así como yo descubrí a ese bello diamante; a esa bella mujer la cuál puso de cabeza mi mundo.

* * *

(1): Es una de las palabras habituales y características que pronuncia con frecuencia Nodame ^^

* * *

Solo diré que esto salió de improviso y que me alegra el poder haberlo creado. No sé que más decir, quizás después suba algo más y me excuse.

Felices Fiestas.

Yuki'~


End file.
